


if my heart was a house you'd be home

by dialecstatic



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, Light D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialecstatic/pseuds/dialecstatic
Summary: Taka reflects on Shelton's presence in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norihisahyuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norihisahyuga/gifts).



> Another first time pairing for me~
> 
> For my dearest Dylan, I'm sorry this took so long to complete. I hope you like it!

Taka will never get tired of it.

 

Of waking up, warm and comfortable, strong arms around his waist, the steady, almost inaudible sound of Shelton’s breathing anchoring him into reality. He almost hates having to slither out of Shelton’s embrace, but his stomach growls and he sighs, moving carefully so as to not wake up his slumbering partner, and his heart nearly breaks when Shelton whines a little, curls up on himself as if to compensate for the missing warmth where Taka’s body used to be.

 

The kitchen is surprisingly empty. He figures Yoshi, Taichi and Despy are still asleep after the night out they had, and Lance and Davey are in America, but Misu and Takashi are usually early birds. He doesn’t like to think about what Iizuka does when they’re not in Noah, prefers to let Misu handle whatever trouble he gets into. He’ll show up eventually anyway, probably missing most of his clothes, so Taka doesn’t worry. He enjoys the quiet, much like he does when he spends time away at his dojo and the trainees are all still resting. Only the sound of the boiler and the drawers being pulled open and closed shut occupy his thoughts, and it’s a nice change of pace from the usual  chatter that is sure to fill the kitchen once everyone wakes up.

 

It’s not that Taka doesn’t love that too, of course. He does and he’ll be eternally grateful to Misu for taking him in and giving him a home and a family and allowing him to enjoy those animated mornings and heated nights. He loves all of Suzuki-gun dearly, and they give it right back to him. Just as that thought crosses his mind, he feels someone pressing themselves against his back, and a kiss on his neck.

 

“Hi baby.” Taka says, barely containing his smile as Shelton wraps his arms around him. 

 

“Bed’s too big.” Shelton mutters in the crook of Taka’s neck. “‘M lonely.”

 

Taka smiles to himself as his hand finds the side of Shelton’s head, and Shelton pushes into his palm, pressing a kiss to the skin there.

 

“Let’s head on up, then.”

 

He grabs his cup, motioning to Shelton with it to ask if he wants one, and when his partner shakes his head, Taka just leads him out of the room and back up the stairs, hands clasped tightly the whole way. 

 

It’s not unusual for them to spend time just lounging around in bed, and the rest of the group knows Taka and Shelton have a particular relationship and arrangement that works for them, so Taka isn’t worried about anyone barging in if they hear that they’re awake. They have a day off today, something that happens so rarely that they never quite know how to enjoy it. 

 

So it often turns into this. Taka propped against the headboard, sipping on warm tea, while Shelton lies with his head in Taka’s lap and reads or listens to music. He’s developed a fondness for Japanese pop music thanks to Misu, and Taka doesn’t mind letting the sunny vibes fill the room as long as it makes Shelton happy. Taka checks his phone and there’s a message from Kengo. By far one of his best students, someone who doesn’t need his guidance anymore but seems to always request it, maybe out of respect. He’s very proud of how far Kengo has come, and even more when he opens the message and finds a picture of a large, very attractive man sleeping in his protégé’s lap. Kengo has taken the picture so that a part of his face shows, and he has a noticeable, satisfied smile on his face, which makes Taka smile in turn. He sets his phone down and looks at Shelton, who seems to feel it because he twists his neck to smile at Taka, nudging him a little in the process. 

 

“Come up here.” Taka says, his tone inviting but firm, and Shelton complies immediately.

 

It’s not something anyone questions. Taka’s always had a knack for getting people to trust him, whether it’s his trainees at the dojo or his teammates in Suzuki-gun, but it’s different with Shelton. Lance often likes to joke that they’re a package deal, Shelton always following and protecting Taka as if he were his shadow, a benevolent force surrounding him. 

 

They’d fallen in together naturally. Early on, Shelton always displayed a protective side, and Taka didn’t miss how he always seemed to keep a closer eye on him. He didn’t miss how Shelton always seemed to hover closer to him out of everyone when they did their backstage promos, how Shelton always tried to sit next to him when the group went out for drinks, how Shelton would always fall over himself trying to be the first to congratulate him on a victory. Taka always appreciated it, of course. It was nice to know someone cared for him that much, that even within the close-knitted group he’d formed with the rest of Suzuki-gun, there was someone who was willing to take that extra step towards him.

 

It wasn’t until the day they teamed as a duo, though, that Taka realized what Shelton really wanted.

 

***

  
  


They lose. On their own show, no less, on their own territory, they lose to No Mercy and it stings. Taka wants nothing more than to get back in the ring, to put that little twerp Harada back in his place, but all he can do is walk backstage and try to wash away his frustration. 

 

When he gets out of the shower, Shelton is there. He’s washed and dressed and looking at his feet, folding his hands together. Next to him on the bench, Taka notices that his bag has been made, his street clothes folded neatly on top of it.

 

“Did you do that?” he says, and Shelton nods, his lips stretching into a soft smile.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t want to waste any time getting home.” 

 

Taka feels a familiar pinch in his chest at the attention and he smiles, warm all the way through from the shower and something else that can’t quite be described.

 

The drive home is quiet. Taichi and Despy bicker for the front seat of Shelton’s car before Taka walks past them and climbs in, and when Shelton sits behind the wheel, he and Taka exchange a knowing smile. There’s music on the radio, the kind that Misu likes and that he’s passed on to Shelton, so they let it fill the car and Taka focuses on the street lights, like as many possibilities illuminating the night sky. He almost falls asleep leaning on the door, but they’re back home before he knows it, so he shakes himself and by the time his seat belt comes undone, the car door opens and Shelton is there, offering his arm. Taka takes it without hesitation, lets Shelton shoulder both of their bags and lead him into the house.

 

It’s a quiet night for once, they’re all worn out and it shows, Lance and Davey disappearing in their room after dinner, while Taichi curls up against Misu as they listen to Despy play some melodies on his guitar. Taka observes the scene in silence, intermittently tapping away at his phone to make sure all of his trainees had a good day. When he slips into the kitchen to get a drink, he notices that Shelton is still in there, absentmindedly looking out the window.

 

“Thank you for today.” Taka says, and it makes Shelton jump a little. “I should have told you earlier, but I was a little...taken aback.”

 

“I like taking care of you.” the reply comes swiftly, naturally, Shelton leaning back against the counter. 

 

Oh.

 

“You’re sweet.” 

 

Taka doesn’t miss how Shelton ducks his head a little at the words, how he seems to preen and bloom under the slightest praise. He’s seen it happen before, remembers the first time Tank brought Mio around and how their dynamic had played out clear as day in front of his eyes. How Tank would curl up at her side, soft and pliant in a way Taka had never seen him, how she’d croon in his ear and the firm grip of her delicate hand on his shoulder. They were a sight to behold, working together perfectly in that arrangement. 

 

It’s too subtle to be sure, but bowing his head at Taka’s words, Shelton reminds him of how Tank had been that night. Maybe…

 

“Do you want to go up to my room?”

 

If they’re going to have this discussion, he’d rather have it where no one will disturb them. The kitchen’s not exactly the most private room in the house, and Taka holds out his hand to Shelton, who takes it gently, head still bowed, and if Taka were to guess, he’s pretty sure Shelton is blushing. 

 

The door closes behind them and Shelton stays there, standing still while Taka tugs on his arm a little.

 

“Hey. Hey. Come sit next to me.”

 

“Is it ok?” Shelton asks, folding his hands together again as he watches Taka sit on the edge of the bed.

 

“Of course.”

 

They sit in silence for a moment, Shelton staring at the wall, his hands fidgeting in his lap. When Taka reaches out to stop him, his hand finding its way between Shelton’s, the bigger man almost jumps out of his skin and Taka laughs, and his heart feels lighter than it perhaps ever has.

 

“I didn’t know you felt this way about me.” he says, fingers linking with Shelton’s. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

 

“You’re always so busy. Between Noah, your dojo, your shows… I didn’t think you’d have time for something like this.”

 

“Oh, sweetheart…” Taka says, his hand reaching up to pet Shelton’s head, fingers trailing on his neck  a little longer and making Shelton shudder. “I will always make time for you.”

 

“Ah.” 

 

Taka knows exactly what Shelton is thinking in that moment. That to him, “you” means all of Suzuki-gun, that Taka cares about all of them and makes time for them, that he doesn’t understand what Taka means exactly. So he shifts closer to Shelton, presses into his side, warm and reassuring.

 

“For you, Shelton.”

 

Taka brings his hand down to cup Shelton’s face, light strokes of his thumb helping his partner calm down.

 

“I...always wanted to be yours. Since the moment I met you.” Shelton mutters, voice cracking towards the end, and it breaks Taka’s heart to know that he’s been keeping it bottled up for so long.

 

“I just want to protect you. And love you. If you’ll let me.”

“You’re adorable.” 

 

Shelton bows his head again, twists his neck to nuzzle the palm of Taka’s hand, and when they both start laughing, Taka is overcome with relief. He never wanted Shelton to think that he isn’t special, because he is, so much more than words can convey. Taka wants to curse himself for not showing him that much earlier, before he could begin to think that it was hopeless, but he’s cut short when Shelton clears his throat and takes his hand.

 

“I would do anything for you. If you’ll let me.”

 

Taka’s mind is running a mile a minute, possibilities and promises swirling in front of his eyes.

 

“Let me be your knight.” Shelton says, voice firmer and more assured than it’s been all night, but Taka also hears the reverence in his tone.

 

“I know it will take time and effort but… If you say you want me, then I’m yours.”

 

There’s a lot Taka wants to say in that moment. All his thinking about Tank and Mio, all the ways he and Shelton could make it work, all the doubts about their uncertain future, come crashing down on him like a thunderstorm. It’s going to take time, to settle down into this, to work out the kinks and the rules, to see if it can grow into something good, something true.

 

It’s unusual. Taka wonder what their many enemies would say if they could see inside the room right now, but he’s not sure if he cares. All he cares about is Shelton, tucked at his side, a comforting presence that he can count on, that he can lean on when days like this come around.

 

They’re going to be ok.

 

***

 

Reality warps back around Taka when Shelton nudges him, drawing his attention to the noise coming from downstairs.Taka huffs, almost disappointed that the others couldn’t sleep a little bit longer so he could stay in this moment, but he shakes the remaining sleep from his body and playfully pushes Shelton to the side. 

 

“We don’t have to go, right?” Taka says, leaning back against Shelton’s chest. “We can just… Hide in here all day.”

 

Shelton laughs as he wraps an arm around Taka’s midsection.

 

“I wish. You know Despy is going to barge in here any minute now.” he says, his tone of voice resigned but still playful. Taka knows Shelton doesn’t mind Despy one bit, just as he himself doesn’t.

“Alright then. Time to go back to the real world.” Taka sighs as he slips off the bed. “I could use some more tea.”

 

He stills for a moment with his hand on the doorknob, holding on to Shelton’s hand like he’s an anchor. As far as Taka is concerned, he is, and he’ll never be able to put in words exactly how thankful he is to Shelton for that, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t show it.

  
His hand doesn’t leave the warmth of Shelton’s throughout the whole morning.


End file.
